


Discovered in a Cuppa

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-25
Updated: 2010-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble 2002</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovered in a Cuppa

Julia dialled and was answered after several rings.

"Bodie."

"Good morning, 3.7, Mr Cowley needs you to clarify details about yesterday's op."

"All in my report!" Bodie was aggrieved. "First day off in two weeks. Hang on." The receiver was set down. She heard: "Sorry, love, the old man wants me in. You drink your tea then have a bit more kip till I get back."

Tea in bed, Julia thought. Very domestic. Bodie must be settling down with somebody.

Then her eyes widened at the sound, faint but distinct, that told her exactly who.

No mistaking that slurp.


End file.
